A Time of Unsettling Peace
by Eruri-Ereri-OTPS
Summary: This is about Ace's days during a sudden calm/peace that came over Rubrum. There will be heavy Bromance implications and Yaoi situations. This is Rated M for a reason. Pairings an not defined yet, but Ace and King have a little something, something. [Ace x ?] [? x Ace] Angst Included.


**Author's Notes For Readers**

* * *

I want to help this fandom grow. Ace being one of my favorite character's I felt like dedicating something mostly to him. Again this will be heavily filled with College/High School like situations as well as Haevy Bromance & Yaoi Situations. I think including some fighting and what not will also contribute to making this a well done fanfiction. So without further ado.

Enjoy~

* * *

" _In a time of calm. People rejoice, build families, communities._ "

" _But during that time, the plot thickens for another unsettling moment in our lives.._ "

 **Ace's POV**

'It's been awhile since the calm came. The peace that meant people could rest easy. No more lives would be lost...We could focus our intentions elsewhere.'

'If this is truly happening then why do I feel so… _ **Sigh**_ So unsettled?' I thought to himself, slowly opening my eyes. The sun light in the Garden made me flinch, using my hand I guarded my eyes against the sunlight.

Laying there..On that bench gave me an unbelievable comfort, perhaps because I was next too...No that's ridiculous.

Looking around briefly I saw no other teammates of Class Zero standing around. That's right, today was the school festival. "...I took refuge here, so I could read," I reminded myself out loud while sitting up on the bench.

Class Zero was asked to not participate in the festivities. We were ordered to be on standby in case of an attack.

How silly, why would we need to be on standby?

Of course almost all of Class Zero complained about it not being fair. So to ease their worries I took responsibility and went straight to Mother about the issue. She too, found it to be ridiculous and told all of us, her children, to go enjoy the festival...we more than enough deserved a break. Mother said that she would handle it; and she did.

It was getting close to high noon. Ace stood up as he stretched out and yawned. Beginning his walk to the doors to enter the classroom, he stopped abruptly thought he heard noises.

'Woah, this is Class Zero's room?'  
'Yeah they really spruced up their classroom, I heard they even got there own backyard'  
'Pfft, really? They are spoiled crazy,'

Ace heard the voices from inside Class Zero's classroom. 'What? Those don't sound like any of my teammates,' Ace thought and quickly took action, he marched to the doors leading into the classroom and opened them starting the rouge students.

"What are you doing in here? You are trespassing into a classroom you aren't authorized to be in," Ace said very clearly as he walked over. The four students panicked as Ace stood before them. Ace looked while the ground before letting his eyes rolled around the room, he felt another presence. Turning Ace gave a low gasp and frown as there was a 5th cadet sitting on the commander's desk.

"You must be Ace of Class Zero," The guy chuckled as he had quite the nasty foreboding aura about him.

"Get off of there and get out!" Ace snapped, as he frowned a bit more.

"That is a very nasty snarl you're giving," The guy snapped his fingers.

Hands immediately grabbing Ace's arms and shoulders. Ace tried to struggle them off not wanting to particularly hurt them. A foot came and kicked the back of Ace's shins forcing his legs to give out under him. As soon as Ace's knees hit the floor another hand came and pressed Ace's head down a bit while the hands on his arms pulled back. The four student's holding Ace prisoner in a degrading way.

"Let me go," Ace said giving a sharp tug, but the cadets had a surprisingly strong hold on him.  
The ringleader jumping of the desk and landed as he walked in front of Ace and stood over him in a overbearing stance. "The day you all showed up was the day the ranks were thrown off balance. The guy said and kneeled down to get to Ace's eye level.

"What are you talking about?" Ace demanded.  
"I'm the one speaking," The guy said," I should introduce myself." He smiled,"I'm a Ryuk from Class 1," He said.

'Oh just great, don't the majority of them hate our guts?' Ace thought, as he let out a hasty breath feeling the hands on him tighten.

"You know...Ace, we came in here expecting to find no one," Ryuk chuckled, alerting Ace to evil intentions. "But since we have the Zero cadet's leader," Ryuk informed.

"I'm not there leader," Ace snapped and struggled.

"Oh? You're number one right? A little birdy told me..We have your numbers pinned," Ryuk stood.

'That doesn't make me the leader!' Ace thought at how dumb this guy until he felt a sharp pain into his stomach."Ack…!" Ace let out as he coughed lightly.

Ryuk chuckled as he pulled his foot back further,"Let this pain remind you of all the people you let die!" Ryuk kicked. "Of all the confusion you caused showing up on our doorstep!" He kicked even harder. Ace gritted his teeth as he had to remind himself that this was just a conflict of interest.

Ryuk used the tip of his shoe to raise Ace's head. "Such a pretty boy…I wonder how people would react to little Ace walking around bruised up?" He said,"You never come home from those missions to scratched up. Probably because you don't even lift a finger," Ryuk snarled.

"Heh," Ace let out in a breath pain, causing Ryuk to kick Ace across the face. "Laugh will you!?" Ryuk yelled.

The classroom doors swung open, King emerged through them and startled the group of cadets lead by Ryuk. "Shit!" Ryuk said as King approached them quickly having already assessed the situation. The four cadets threw Ace from their grasps as they ran along with Ryuk, trying to avoid King's reached hands. King easily grabbed a slacker and rose his hand balling it into a fist. King felt like these bullies needed a lesson in breaking rules and disrespecting their higher ups.

"Wait, King." Ace choked out.

King looked from the quivering kid over his shoulder. King made a low hum and let the kid go,"Get out, and don't come back," He said as the last bully ran out of their classroom.

"You shouldn't give mercy to those who hurt you...they will come back and stab you even harder.." King grunted out as he walked over, and offered Ace a hand.

Ace, on his hands and knees, turned his head lightly to helping hand and gladly took it. King pulled the other boy up and looked at the damage done to Ace. "..." He gave Ace a hard stared.

Ace noticed that looked, and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth while looking away. "How long were you waiting?" Ace said.

"Before that guy started kicking you…" King said,"I would of acted sooner….but I know you aren't that weak...Why didn't you save yourself?" He asked.

"I...I didn't want to harm them…" Ace said as he felt the side of his face swelling up a bit, it must of been bruised. "It's not exactly like….they done anything to bring us harm..So I thought..I would just let them relieve their frustrations.." Ace said.

"..." King turned away and walked to where he normally sat, picking up an item he left behind. "It's a good thing I forgot this...Otherwise you would be sprawling on the floor in your own blood," King said heading towards the classroom doors.

Ace looked up towards the other.

"Ace..remember you aren't alone.." King said wanting to help, get rid of the problem. "...Let us know," King said and left out, going back to the festival.

'...You meant you? didn't you..?' Ace thought as he could tell King wanted to express his anger and feelings, but held it back.

* * *

I'll stop here, since I'm not sure how you guys are taking it. Let me know...if I should continue this our not. This again was brought upon by my love for Ace and some fellow characters.


End file.
